New Beginnings
by Jadethecat
Summary: Marie is the new girl in town. How will she fit in with the homestuck characters? How will she even survive? Oh so someone likes her? Who's jeolouse? Let's see shall we : Please r
1. Chap1:Awkward Beginnings

Hiya! Jadethecat here (obviously). This is my first homestuck fanfic! Yayyyy! (I need some faygo and gushers up in here!) Well as you know I don't own homestuck or anything! Oh except Maria. She's mine!

Enjoy~ ^-^

_Chapter One: Awkward Beginnings_~

My name is Marie. I just moved into this new town. I don't remember the name of this place and honestly...I DON'T CARE! I didn't want to leave or break up with my boyfriend! And yesh, I'm pissed! I like to say yesh my boyfriend even got on my case about it. I loved him so much. I also left my bestie Jenna. Blagh! It's seven forty five and school starts at eight. "Oh my gog!" I'm almost late for my first day at this school! I quickly shed off my pajama's and pulled on my shirt that read "Ironic story bro' tell it again." and my green skinny jeans and pulled on my rainbow converse. I brushed my long black hair (which I added blue highlights too) that went all the way down to my waist. Yesh I like long hair. I left my hair alone, seeing as it wasn't acting up today and grabbed my iPhone and headphones and shut the door to my room. I checked the time on my iPhone. It was seven fifty. Oh that's oka- oh my jegus! I was quickly running down the first steps then unceremoniously I fell down the stairs. I rolled down the stairs like the bowling ball of chaos I was and hit the wall. My entire lower body was against the wall and my back and neck were against the floor. This is like the sixth time I fell down the stairs. We moved in on Saturday, today is monday. I got up and checked to see if my iPhone was okay. The case cracked a bit but my precious baby was okay. I sighed as I ran into the kitchen. "Again?" my mom question astonished."Yesh and don't ask cuz' I'm in a hurry." I said quickly. I grabbed a piece of toast smothered it with strawberry jam (cuz' I don't like plain bread) and shoved a bottle of faygo into my backpack that was waiting for me down stairs since I was most likely to forget to grab it if I kept it in my room."Bye mum!" I shouted as I walked out the door to get outside. I started walking in a straight line down the street and then...wait for it... I got lost. Oh gog! Why oh why? What did I ever do? Suddenly I saw a group of kids walking up behind me. I turned to them as my last resort. I turned around bumped into something and hit my nose...HARD. Okay whoever this douche is I am going to END him/her. "Watch where the hell you're going!" I hissed with venom dripping from my voice. I looked up and it was like trying to look up at a human boy skyscraper. I grabbed my nose and hissed bearing my odd feline like fangs at him. He had blond hair and...sunglasses? It was the middle of gog damn winter! And this guy is wearing shades? Ugh boys keep getting more ridiculous by the second! "Hey,you okay Dave?" I heard a geeky voice from behind him."Yeah, just some blind chick ran into me." the jerk named Dave said. "Uhm you obviously ran into ME!" I said pointing an accusing finger at him. " You where the idiot that decided to turn around ,you derpass!" he exclaimed back at me. "I will END YOU!" I retorted back. "I just want to see you try you little piece of monkey shit!" he said. Little? Oh it's ON now! I gave him a mischievous look before I chomped onto his arm. "RAAAAWRRRR!" I shouted my battle cry as he kept trying to pull me off. I might be 13 and about four and a half feet tall but no one, and I mean NO FRIKIN ONE, calls me little! I heard him groan in pain and I tasted something rather familiar, sorta metallic, in my mouth. "LET THE FUCK GO, YOU RABBID CAT!" he shouted at me. "Take it back!" I managed to mumble/scream without getting my mouth off of his arm. "NO!" he replied. I bit down harder drawing more blood and getting a 'let go' from him and i shouted,"NEVER!" back and wrapped my hands on his arm. "Fine you win." he growled under his breath. "What I didn't hear you." I teased/mumbled. "YOU FUCKING WIN!" he shouted and I released my mouth from his arm revealing holes from where my fangs had dug in. I heard snickering from behind him and I saw three others. A girl with black hair and round glasses was looking at me with shock on her face (or maybe horror), Another girl with blond hair was smirking, And another boy with black hair and glasses was laughing so hard that behind his bucked teeth you could see the little dangly thingy bobbing back and forth in his throat, he was snickering as well .This is going to be so flipping awkward!

Hiya it's me again! I just wanna say thank you for reading my story. Even though I'm not the best please bear with it. And please,please,please no flames. Thank you! Please review also. Goodness I have already said a whole bunch of pleases! Well hopefully see you next chapter! Bye bye~

Love~Jadethecat


	2. Chap2:The Ironically Funny Way to Meet

Hiya :] I'm back! So this is how my updating schedule works. I think I can update within the time span of 2-5 days after the previous chapter. If not then I must be busy with something else. As we all know I don't own homestuck or the characters.

Enjoy~

Chapter Two: The ironically funny way to say meet.

"Er, uhm." I kept stuttering at a loss of words to say. They just stared at me. It was like we were having a stare off. I felt something on the edge of my mouth, liquid. Oh my gog I still have his blood on my face. I felt all the heat rush to my face and then I had a killer nosebleed. Then was when they moved toward me. I felt as if gravity was pulling me down and I started falling back for no reason. The last thing I saw was the sun and then I blacked out.

"Marie, please wake up." his voice called to me. This was my other best friends voice. His name was Louis Sykes. We've practically known each other since we were in diapers. Then I felt something cold on my face. And wet. Oh gog. "Kyaaan!" I yelled out as I felt my body jump thirty feet in the air and crash onto the ground.

I turned my head up and hissed bearing my unusual fangs. At first whoever was in front of me looked blurry and then the face of a girl appeared and I flew back. I grabbed something that felt like a blanket and pulled it over myself to hide. "So now you decide to feel shy." a familiar voice mused. Breaking the silence. I hissed when I realized who it was. "Dave!" another feminine voice scolded. I quickly tried to get up but as soon as I did my head sent a signal of pain to the rest of my body so I quickly stumbled back to the ground again. I looked at the ceilings. They where white as well as the wall ,and the bed and sheets I guessed I was using were also white. And there was this horrible stench of disinfectant. I HATE this ugly plain room. It made me want to puke all over my favorite shirt! But I didn't cuz' that would just be weird.

"Hey, are you alright?" the feminine voice I heard earlier asked me. I stopped fussing with myself about the wall and the horrible color white and turned my head to face her. Her emerald green eyes where full of concern for me, a person she didn't know. She's so sweet! " Huh? Oh yesh!" I quickly answered back.

She giggled her bucked-teeth showing. "You seem like a nice girl, except when you bit Dave. That was weird." she said so honestly that I felt like telling her every dark secret I know. She fixed her glasses. The light reflected off of them and I ,on instinct, squinted when the light hit my eyes. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry I do MUCH worse." I relieved her. "Whoa didn't think of you as THAT type." the guy named Dave remarked.

Feigning shock. I glared at him. "Why are you wearing shades anyway?" I asked trying to put as much venom into that question as possible."Well, why are you wearing that shirt?" he challenged while raising his eyebrow ever so slightly. I stared down at my shirt. Praying to gog that I didn't actually throw up all over myself. I was fine, so why did he say that? "What's wrong with my shirt?" I hissed."Nothing. Just where did you get the ironic shirt?"he asked me with child-like curiosity.

I stared at him. I couldn't stay mad at that face. It looked so cute! Exactly like a baby's face! And just for a second I wanted to mess with his hair or pinch his cheeks. Just for a second. Yesh I had a weakness for cute things. I can't help it! Oh gog I sound like the perviest of pervs! Then I noticed I was staring at him for a long time. I blushed and looked away. I started fiddling with my hair for no reason.

Then there was a knock on the door and it opened revealing a nurse. I read her name tag. It read Dr:Maryam. She had short black hair in a sort of pixie cut. And she walked elegantly. Her curvaceous hips swaying as she walked. She stared at me. Seeing as I was on the ground and not on the bed where I SHOULD be, then I turned to glare at Dave.

Then she whispered something in Dave's ear and I saw him blush for a quick second then there was a soft click from the door and he was gone. Like as if the plain ugly white walls had absorbed them.

I was now in the company of the girl with black hair and green eyes and dr:Maryam. It was silent for what felt like an eternity but was only about a minute. One long minute! Then she started asking me questions and I tried my best to answer. Then she told me to lie back down and relax. So i did just that. I plopped down on the bed and started to bounce around on it. Then she turned around to say something to the other girl and just like Dave Dr:Maryam left.

The other girl approached me. I smiled and she smiled back. "I'll be keeping you company!" she exclaimed happily. I giggled and I felt a smile stretch itself from ear to ear. "So you never told me your name." I said trying to start a conversation. "Oh. Sorry about that," she apologized and then continued," I'm Jade Harley, nice to meet you!" she exclaimed happily. "My name is Marie Lockheart, It's nice to meet you as well." I said equally happy.

We spent hours talking and then it stumbled on an awkward topic. The question was, what did I think about Dave. Well I thought he was cute in a childish way but a real dick at times. But I've only known him for like thirty minutes tops. Besides what would she think if I told her I thought Dave was cute? Probably say I have a crush on him! Nopers I'm not telling her that! Instead I lied and said he seemed mean. And she laughed and said,"says the girl who bit him the first five seconds they met." "Well in my defense he called me little!" I said defending myself jokingly.

Then the most important question popped up into my head. Where am I? I'm pretty sure this is the school...but I'm not sure. "Hey, where are we?" I asked giving her a puzzled stare. "We are at the schools nurse office." she told me. "I'm so special, so this is how my first impression in school is. Not only did I bite someone but the first teacher I met wasn't even a teacher, she's a nurse!" I said while laughing. "Well now you know the nurse." Jade joked back. I smiled. "Does the school know I'm here?" I asked Jade. " They should. I'm guessing it's about eleven twenty is the time, so you will go to either mod four/five or mod six,seven. Give or take minutes you spend walking." she said informatively while fixing her glasses like a sales person who is trying to sell me this ugly white room.

"Where do I go to get my schedule?" I asked her another dumb question. She looked at me as if I was crazy. I questioned her with my gaze. "Did you bump your head?" she asked me seriously concerned. No way! She probably thinks I'm an elementary school student! I gave her a puzzled stare. She stared back until the nurse walked back into the room with Dave. The nurse handed Dave a slip of paper and then he approached me as well as the nurse. All three of them stared at me and scared me.

I felt like I was prey and they where predators. Why now am I feeling like this? I thought this was over. This feeling. Finally Dave spoke up. He said, "Me and Jade will be showing you around." Dave announced. His voice booming over the silence. I got off the bed and stared. My knees felt wobbly and my hands where shaking. Then I looked to the nurse. "Welcome Marie, and it was very nice meeting you." the nurse said. I looked at Jade next. "So you are in middle school!" Jade exclaimed surprised. I nodded my head yes. The nurse then showed me where the bathroom was so I could go and fix my hair.

When I got into the bathroom the first thing I did was look into the mirror. Surprisingly my hair was still straight and non-frizzy. I looked at my face. I looked fine. No I looked ugly like always. I reached into my pocket for my iPhone. I started freaking out when I couldn't find it in my front pockets. Then I got a bright idea. To check my back pockets. And there it was! I pulled it out to check the time. It was twelve. Gog knows what mod/class I have to go to now. When I finally decided to leave the bathroom I found Dave and Jade waiting for me outside. Dave was carrying my back pack on his back. I walked up to them. Slowly. "Hurry up!" Dave said impatiently. I quickly approached them and we all thanked and bid farewell to the nurse as we closed the door behind.

I guess this IS how my first day of school began.

Hiya! I would LOVE it if you could review. Please? Oh and thanks to the people who put my story in their favorites ^-^ I appreciate it! Well that's all I have to say for now. Byeeee byeeee~ 3


End file.
